Make You Feel My Love
by ParadiseGirl97
Summary: Blaine has a revelation. Set as if Blaine never had to have surgery, and he's been in class for Valentine's week 3x13 . Pretty fluffy, but sweet. Blaine shows Kurt he's there to support him in the only way he knows how - singing.


**I've listened to the song "Make You Feel My Love" in Adele's cover, and it just popped in my mind.  
Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine, not here to make money out of it.**

* * *

Blaine loves Kurt.  
No one could deny it – everybody saw it in his eyes whenever he looked at Kurt.  
Even Kurt's dad, Burt, saw the love in Blaine's eyes as he walked through the door to pick Kurt up for a date every now and then, and Kurt's warm smile that he kept for Blaine alone.

Blaine transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt, to experience everyday routine with him, to show him how much he loves him every single minute of every single day.  
He remembers a time when he used to wait for Kurt at their usual table at the "Lima Bean" every day after school, and he would see him walk into the coffee shop with teary eyes and a slight smile that never reached his eyes no matter how hard he tried to put up a brave face for Blaine.  
But now, as he walks through the corridors of McKinley High, he can finally understand why.  
He finally gets to see what makes the love of his life so upset, how the other students treat him and smile mockingly at him, their eyes glittering with evil amusement, and how he pretends to never notice the whispers in the halls as he passes by, but Blaine catches a glimpse of a tear running down his porcelain-like cheek every time.  
His heart aches for him, hurts until he cannot breathe properly, and all he wants to do is reach his hands and cup his cheek, kiss his temple tenderly and tell him everything will be alright, but they're in a crowded place and he never does.  
By the time he gets Kurt alone he prefers not to ruin their precious time together and never speaks up.

He can only adore Kurt for being so strong, because he transferred to Dalton Academy for the exact same reason.  
He ran away, and Kurt never does.  
He stays there in that homophobic high school and holds his head high at all times, never lets anyone see how bad they hurt him with their offensive comments about him and his sexual orientation.  
Sure, they shove him into lockers and push him to the floor, and he sometimes look like he's about to cry, but Blaine notices as he collects himself and swallow his tears, get up and keep doing whatever it was he's been doing, because he's _so so_ strong.

So when Mr. Schue tells them the assignment for this week is "world's greatest love songs" he instantly knows that this is his chance to show Kurt and show the world how much he loves him.

And he practices.  
He practices that song for hours, way more than he ever practiced any other song in his life, because he wants it to be perfect.

When Mr. Schue calls him to the center of the room, he surprises everyone as he asks politely their regular pianist to step aside for this song, and takes his place by the piano.

_"When the rain  
is blowing in your face  
and the whole world  
is on your case  
I could offer you  
a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love"_

He sings quietly, looking at Kurt and seeing his eyes shoot up to meet his.  
The world disappears and it's just the two of them, holding each other's gaze, eyes full of an unspoken love.

_"I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
down the avenue  
know there's nothing  
that I wouldn't do  
to make you feel my love"_

At the corner of his eye he sees the glee clubbers gasp at his emotional performance; they keep looking between him and Kurt and wonder what kind of message he tries to send him, but they can never understand.  
Not quite like Kurt does.

_"I could make you happy  
make your dreams come true  
nothing that I wouldn't do  
go to the ends  
of the Earth for you  
to make you feel my love  
__to make you feel my… love"_

He whispers the last sentence and plays the last chord, and in the blink of an eye Kurt's arms are wrapped around his neck, his pink lips crushing against his own with desperation he'd never seen before, but it's okay because Kurt _understands_.

_"I love you so much, Blaine."_ Kurt's shaky breaths are dancing over his left ear.  
_"I love you too, Kurt – more than anything."_ He answers and digs his fingers to Kurt's sides, so happy to be the one that healed Kurt Hummel.

And he will never give up this title to anyone else ever again.


End file.
